


Saviour

by turntechmakarahead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Bondage, Cutting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dress Up, Dress kink, Foreplay, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, Triggers, Troll Anatomy, Troll Romance, foreign language kink, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechmakarahead/pseuds/turntechmakarahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat vantas and you are as the humans say 'in love'. Its been two years since trolls and humans have coexisted and you're getting used to it. You have a job you live with your 'boyfriend' and still talk to gamzee. Despite sollux really prefering you don't. Did I mention you suffer from depression and anxiety?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It begins

You wake up screaming. Screaming so loud that the dogs down the street are barking and you're pretty sure your throat is bleeding. And you just about pass out from a heart attack when an arm snakes around your waist. You turn to see your tired, but concerned lover. Glowing, mismatched eyes meeting bloodshot, sleep deprived, fearful crimson ones. He yawns and wipes your tears kissing the others away and pushing your black, silky mop out of your face even though it doesn't stay. It never did.  
"Kk..ith five in the morning.." he mumbles in that voice that always seemed to soothe you.  
"I know..I'm sorry..I just.."  
"Had another nightmare?.." he cuts you off and you're not sure if you feel bad it's gotten to the point he just knows, or happy that he does.  
"Yea.." you nod and he smiles reassuringly tilting your chin up and kissing you softly  
"Do you want to get a thake?"  
And you nod hugging him tight as he stretches and gets up handing you his hoodie.  
You pull it on like your life depends on it and despite the fact it slips off your shoulder, past your fingertips, and down to your mid thigh, it was almost as soothing as him.  
Almost.  
You eagerly take his hand and walk out with him to his yellow and black mustang. He opens the door for you, he always did, and climbs in beside you driving to a fast-food restaurant and getting out with you. He gets the shakes and sits in some cozy window seats with you.  
"Tho..you wanna tell me what it wath thith time?.."  
You shake your head. They were always the same and every time you could never tell your sweetheart .  
"Kk pleathe..you can't keep doing thith to yourthelf..I love you but we both need thleep and keeping in whateverth upthetting you ith making you thick and you know it...you've barely eaten thith week and you and I combined have barely gotten a full nightth thleep.."  
You fumble with your straw and bite your lip. You want to cry. Every dream.got worse and worse and every night it was less and less sleep for both of you. Eventually, you tell yourself, he'll get tired of it and leave. Despite him denying it every time you bring it up, you still tell yourself in the desperate attempt to urge yourself to tell him. But you fear telling him would be the reason he leaves.


	2. Loser

Every dream started out fine.  
Just a normal dream until gamzee showed up. He'd always appear in random places, and eventually he'd start chasing you. Sometimes you got away and others, other times you'd dream right through whatever horrible thing he did to you.  
Tonight was a little different though. This time he not only caught you but he had convinced sollux to join in on the brutality of cutting you and shooting you. It didn't hurt, it was more like a tingly feeling. What hurt was when he had started to kiss on and touch sollux. Drawing hearts all over him in your blood and when you desperately tried to get sollux' attention, he just laughed and pushed you down the stairs.  
You managed to tell sollux for once your dream in every Gorey, vivid detail.  
He just sat there.  
You have never in your life been so paralyzed.  
The way he's looking at you it makes you sick to your stomach.  
It's the same blank look he gives you every time you cry to him for help in your nightmares.  
"Ith thith..every night?.."  
"That bad yea..this is the first time you joined in though.."  
"How do you feel?.."  
"Ugly..alone..like I'm going to lose you.."  
He sighs and takes your hand  
"Kk...I think we need thome honey time.."  
You purr. His bee puns always made you feel better but 'honey time' meant you were going to have sollux all to yourself.

It meant he was going to actually turn off his computer, sit with you, and love on you.  
"I think you altho really..and theriouthly..need to not only talk to gthee but drop him too..if you're having nightmareth of him.."  
You shrug as he squeezes your hand. Gamzee had been sent to rehab for being well...insane. You'll be honest, you did still care about Gamzee, but he was in love with Tavros now. You and gamzee were never meant for each other and while yiu did try it out he pushed you away until you left him.for sollux. Gamzee was happy with his 'bull brother' and it wouldn't be fair of you to just show up in his life 'oh hey gamzee I constantly have nightmares of you chasing and slaughtering me and its kind of screwing up my sleep pattern could you stop? Kay thanks.'  
Um no.  
Besides that clown kind of scares you.  
"Alright..I'll try.." you mumble. Maybe you could work your way around it or find some way of telling him without being a total awkward douche canoe.  
He smiles his adorable smile at you and you poke his dimples. You love those little life savers. It wasnt fair that he and tavros had them, you want them. So instead you just got them pierced and sollux loves poking them as much as you love poking his real ones.  
He pulls you out of the seat and into his arms carrying you to the car and while you don't really enjoy being hefted around like some rag doll, it made sollux happy to baby you.  
He dumps you in the passenger seat and kisses your horn.  
"We're gonna have a little fun with our honey time though. Jutht becauthe you keep thtealing my thleep."  
Oh good Christ no.  
You knew what that meant and by the look on his cute face you knew you were going to want to jump off a bridge.  
That big fat loser.  
Okay he wasn't fat but he was definitely a loser.


	3. Games

When you get home sollux chuckles and he shoves a box at you pushing you into the bathroom.  
"No quethtionth jutht put it on."  
He closes the door and you stare at the box in your hands. You get cold and your mouth is clammy. Are you really nervous? Over this?  
Yea. What if you put it on wrong? Offend him? Hurt his feelings?  
It was a risk sollux was happily letting you take.  
You set it down and take off the top.  
Immediately you grimace as you pull out the red corset mini dress.  
It had yellow and black accents with a large bow in the back.  
You sigh. The things you do for love.  
You strip and pull it on it's a little snug but you assume sollux wants it that way.  
What is wrong with him.  
You put on the little collar, it has a ring on it and you aren't sure you even.want to know what sollux is planning with it. You grab the cat ears and growl.  
That nook licker. What the heck. He always had this problem of not just calling you 'kk' but 'kitten' all the time. It was cute but annoying because you most definitely were not a cat.  
Well, today, you are a kitten.  
Sollux' kitten  
And you clip them in. They were black to match your hair and there was a little red bow which you put at the base of the ear.  
You stare at yourself and sigh. Sollux better love you for this.  
You walk out and stand shyly in the doorway and you just want to run away and hide the second he starts to laugh and purr loudly.  
He walks you to the bed and pushes you onto your knees.  
"Wait here."  
And you slide down to sit on the bed fumbling with your dress as sollux comes out in a suit grinning.  
Gog he was adorable.  
You purr and tilt your head as he walks to you and grabs the ring in your collar yanking you up and kissing at you.  
You yelp and kiss back purring louder as his tongues push into your mouth and tangle around yours kissing you fast and deep.  
He gets you onto your back grabbing, your hands and you shudder freezing when you hear clinking as you realize you're handcuffed to the headboard  
"Sollux?"  
He covers your mouth  
"kittenth can't talk kk"  
You stare at him for a long time catching on and playing along.  
You mew at him and he grins.  
"Good Kitty." And he pets you  
He grins and licks your jaw nipping down your neck and the chills coarse through you.  
you immediately want to die because you can feel that stupid smirk against your neck  
"I think we thould thwitch."  
He uncuffs you and rolls over smirking up at you as you're straddling him his hands where yours where and you cuff him grabbing his tie as you kiss him again teasing him with your tongue.


	4. Winner Winner, Bees for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in so long, I started to, and then it all kind of poofed? so I stopped so I wouldn't throw my phone, then I went on adventures and I couldn't get on, but here I am! Thanks for all the kudos it really means a lot to me! I'm gonna try to do a lot today xD" alright enjoy!

you get a little confused with undoing the tie, so it was kind of a mood killer having to have him walk you through it step by step on how to take the useless clothing off of your lover. 

You don't really understand the point of it, and granted, Sollux always looked like a sex machine in one, and he wouldn't stop touching you when he finally convinced you to wear one too, it really to you looked more like one of Terezi's ropes she used during her ever so popular court cases.  
That was besides the point. Here and now, Sollux Captor lay beneath you, completely to your whim, and for some reason, already panting and ready to go. You assume it's the dress and cat ears he wont stop nipping at.  
"sollux if you bite and tug on this dress one more time, I'm going to bite and tug on your face."  
he just smirked that stupid smile you always found yourself melting over, despite how much you wanted to punch it off of him.  
"Ith that a threat or a promithe KK?"  
"You're a freak." you grumble as you practically tear his shirt off of him and explore his body with your eager hands  
"Only for you." he purred as he dragged his tongues up your neck.  
You shiver, that always felt..to put shortly..nice.  
You bite your lip and decide this strip game was not doing it for you. You slide lower and bite his pants brim with your teeth, glancing up at him.  
He raises his hips slightly into your mouth, grunting when you pull away.  
He relaxes again and watches you, as you go back and unbutton his pants with your teeth. His breath hitches as you grab his zipper and whimpers as you slowly pull it down, neither of you looking away from each other.  
Your pretty sure he just came right there, and to your surprise, he was doing rather well at keeping his bulges from just exploding everywhere.  
You bite your lip and slowly palm him, this entire thing really was new to you, he always managed to get you face first in the bed, and plow you until the sun came up before you even got a chance to try anything out on him.  
So yea, this was going to be interesting.  
Thankfully, Sollux loved you, that or he just liked making you feel useless and retarded, you're hoping to whatever the heck Kankri is always talking about, or Gamzee and Kurloz are so infatuated with, that it's the first one.  
He gently rolled his hips into your hand, helping you get the right idea on how to work him, and what to do, and when you start to get the hang of it, he can't stop moving his hips and you glance at him, concerned.  
"honey..are you okay?.."  
he blushed and moaned, that name always got to him, you're not sure why, but it always drove him up one side, and worked him down the other.  
He nodded slowly and let his eyes close, which kind of bothered you because you liked having him look at you, and you were, let's be honest, terrified of the dark, and his gorgeous eyes were like the perfect night light for you.  
You are NOT however one of those smelly, things, humans call babies.  
You weren't scared of the dark, however, what was in it, made sleeping alone for you unbearable.  
Another reason you're greatful Sollux just deals with you being a douche canoe, and doesn't put you on the couch.  
"hey look at me." he does as you ask, so in return you kiss him sweetly.  
Once you feel like you he's good to go, and by that you mean ready to blow in a matter of seconds.  
You straddle him once more and grab his bulges, you're not sure how he does this, and frankly, you'd rather not watch.  
"Sollux..could you maybe..y'know.."  
he laughed heatedly and squirmed slightly before both of his bulges intertwined and ground deep into your anxious your nook.  
It took you a second to get yourself together, you were used to that, but you were also used to him letting you lay down.  
Tonight however, was going to be different.  
You place your hands firmly on his sides and sink as far down as you can get, causing a long, needy, drawn out moan from Sollux's pretty mouth.  
You feel him hilt in you and okay you'lll admit, that felt amazing, and new.  
You moan and whimper, your claws pricking his sides.  
"kk.."  
"would you hold on a second? Jegus."  
he just smiled at you, "I love you you buttcrotch."  
you blush, oh..okay..well then..uh..say it back you doofus gog. "I love you too Sollux.."  
you mumble and look away and he just grins doofily. You swear sometimes he looks just like Mituna.  
You start to rock your hips, rotating them slowly, then grinding down onto him, trying to get a feel for what you like best,  
and oh..your hips twitch and you find that delicious spot, and immediately groan his name.  
Gog it felt so good.  
You start to go faster, grinding your hips down hard and fast into him.  
"Ah..KK..i didn't know you actually liked it..oh..when i did you tho hard.."  
you pant and whine leaning down to bite and nip every inch of his delicious body.  
"I can't help it, you just feel so good...hnng.."  
you bite his neck hard and suddenly everything just goes black, you're pretty sure he's gnawing on your horn and holy grape jelly, are your hips working him harder than you ever thought they could.  
Your nook flutters hard around him, milking his bulges as you bounce on him and pant heavily into his neck shivering as you start to get close.  
He groans loudly, tugging his restraints and you can't help but smile, you're glad he's tied up. That means this is all you, and he's not suddenly taking over.  
"Harder KK...pleathe.."  
you eagerly oblige, grinding yourself as hard and as fast as you can, screaming his name as you throw your head back and rake your claws all down his chest, red genetic material..or as humans say..cum..splattering all over the two of you, some got in your mouth and normally you would gag but the look on his face just seeing you like that makes you cream all over him and that was new, it felt weird...but you liked it. Finally, he fills you up deeper than ever, and you collapse back onto him, a sweaty, cum covered mess. After about fifteen minutes, you set his hands free and to your surprise, they immediately wrap tight around you, and hold you close, buzzing loudly as he rubs your back. Your eyes close slowly and you pass out happily against him, clinging to your saviour like if you let go he was going to float away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew okay, sorry if this wasn't what you guys were expecting D:{ hopefully ill be updating much sooner! Sorry if there are any mess ups, my stepmom came home and I had to race through until she left again! I love you guys!


	5. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! ohmygosh i have disappeared xD  
> but here i am!  
> i hope you enjoy thanks you guys so much for the kudos it means a lot <3  
> Sorry it's so short i wrote this at school and was running out of time but i'm already working on the next chapter so please stay with me and yea!

you wake up to the smell of something sweet, your lover no longer beneath you. you sit up slowly and yawn, stretching wide when you hear it. That clown's raspy chuckle followed by your lovers laugh. Was he seriously here? Did Sollux seriously invite him over? you quickly change and pull on your usual sweater and skinny jeans, trudging out to your doom that awaited you in the kitchen. you awkwardly yet easily avoid the clown, too distracted by the bull boy beside him to see you anyways, and you slip into the room beside Sollux, easily sliding up between him and the counter, frowning up at him. He raised an eyebrow, stepping back slightly before happily pressing right up into you. "Hey hun." he purrs "Don't you hun me. Why is he here?" and he sighed "I invited him for breakfast." "Why." you growl, it's not like he's as much as an idiot as he makes himself out to be, but seriously? How stupid can you get. "I thought it would be nithe to y'know...talk..I have every intention to keep you safe." he gently put his hand under your chin and tilted your head up. How are you supposed to argue with that. You let out a heavy sigh before kissing his chin and hugging him tight "Anything I can do to help out?" He smiled and nodded, handing you the hash "Jutht add that.." and he pointed to some spices on the counter "And make it all even and thtuff." You sit dumbfounded for a moment, opening your mouth and he quickly cuts you offf "Yeth, all of what you thee goeth in it." And you can't help but smile. It was always nice knowing he could figure out what you were thinking before you could even say it. You do as you're told and when you're both finally done you bring it out to the table in the living room. "hey karbro." the clown rumbles, grinning at you and you refuse to look up. "gamzee..i dont um...i dont think hes exactly ready to talk..." the bull hums softly as the clown grunts "Why? he all up and got an attitude?" he grumbles and the bull just simply laughs softly "No, silly, it's just uh..early for him.." and the clown happily begins to purr "You always know whats all up and going on tavbro!" You never understand how he could so quickly go into becoming sober, and that dumb bull so easily snap him out of it with a few words and a smile. You guess you do though, Sollux always cheered you up, and as he walks into the room you can't help but smile. You finally look up and freeze. That stupid troll was covered in bruises. His nose obviously broken, his lip busted, a black eye, and the bruises and marks continued down his body, disappearing into his baggy sweatshirt that Tavros was so keen on shoving into. You don't ask what happened, you feel like that would be a shot in the face to not only yourself but to the broken clown before you. So Sollux asks instead. "Hey, tho thpill. What happened?" "huh?" "he um, means..yea.." a soft sigh escapes from the air as you push at your food and lead into your lover trembling. "dad don't like me hanging round Kurzzy much." "What do you mean?" "well i was just trying to stop by with Tav and give em some left overs and stuff. Kurzzy got all weird and next thing i know dad's all up and growling at me not to go near his lil miracle. I mean i know they're all lovey and that's fine but geeze." You look up confused. You know how he feels, after your dad died in the car accident Kankri got a little...rough..with you. But you never thought Gamzee's dad of all people would get like that to him. "Are you okay?" you hear Sollux mumble but things begin to foggy. You stare at your plate in silence as you go back to the day you found out your dad had died.


	6. Help Me

~  
"tho kk what you wanna do?"  
"how am i supposed to know? you came barging in my room like you own the place. if my dad comes home and finds you he's gonna kill us."  
"well then i gueth we'll die together." he smiled and you shivered blushing and looking away  
"you're a dork." you grunt and climb off your bed going to the movie rack to find something to watch, deciding beaty and the beast was a good idea and plugging it in.  
It wasn't long before you were cuddling on the bed and Sollux had tugged on your hair playfully.  
You look up, a little annoyed "what?"  
He just grinned before kissing you deeply

You blush slightly and jump back, but lean into him and kiss him back, you weren't the affectionate kind but this was new and you really liked Sollux and you really, really, liked this.  
His hand rested on your cheek as the other pulled you close to him and you gently grabbed at his shirt, kissing him with inexperience and unsureness but he didn't seem to mind. He just guided you effortlessly and rubbed you soothingly.  
He laid you down and slid your shirt off and things got a little more heated as he bit into your neck.  
You arch your back and let out a shy whimper of a moan before there's a knock on your door, and kankri is standing in the room.  
Staring at you.  
Staring at Sollux.  
Just staring.  
"Karkat?" He mumbles before realizing what was going on and he straightened up.  
"just what do you think you're doing? What are you? Some whore? Dads dead and all you can do is sleep with whoever looks at you the right way?"  
Your stomach dropped. What did he mean "dads dead"?  
"Kankri what are you talking about?" You manage to say and he growls  
"Get out." And sollux sat up  
"I'll leave the room but not the house. Kk come outside when you're done. I'll be in my car." And with that he left.  
You pull your shirt on but kankri grabbed it and threw it on the floor.  
You look at it and as you turn to say something you're met with his fist to your mouth  
"How long have you been sleeping with him huh? No wonder dad hated you. You're a dirty slut."  
His words hurt more than his fist, you had just had your first legitimate make out, let alone let him plow you.  
"Kankri what are you talking about?.."  
He grabbed your hair and yanked you up, slamming your face into the mirror, glass shards going deep into your skin before slamming you down on the dresser and watching you drop like a rag doll.  
"You're so ugly! It's all your fault! He thought you were at school and he got hit dead on by an eighteen wheeler! His car was run over YET HERE YOU ARE BEING A LITTLE WHORE. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT." and he kicked you hard, snarling as you hurl to the floor and dry heave.  
It was all your fault.  
Your dad was dead all because you let Sollux take you home. Why didn't you text? Or call?  
Dad was dead because of you.  
You tremble as he chokes you, your hands desperately clawing at his as you kick and feel your life escaping you, things blurring out quickly.  
He threw you down the stairs and you hit your head so hard it was bleeding.  
It was all your fault.  
You force yourself to get up and out the door, falling as you stagger to Sollux's car and collapse in his seat.  
"Kk?.."  
It was all your fault.  
You cough and hes talking but you have no idea what he's saying, hes rapidly pulling glass out of your face, gently touching your bruising neck and bleeding head, popping your collar bone into place  
"He's dead.." you mumble and he looks at you  
"It's all my fault.."  
And everything went black.  
After that you remember being in the hospital, you remember finishing high school with kankri constantly beating you until Sollux could afford to get you to live with him.  
And every day you hear kankri screaming at you  
It was all your fault.


	7. Dear Gog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as a little treat, I added another chapter today!  
> I have a surprise for you all!   
> Keep a look out the next week for updates I'm going to doing a lot but don't worry about the cliff hangers, I promise I won't leave them there for an eternity!   
> i love you all!   
> Thank you all so much for your support it really does mean a lot <3  
> Alright I'm gonna go now!  
> Enjoy!

You push your plate away and stare blankly at it.  
Nobody paying attention so you assume, no one will notice if you stand up and leave.  
Wrong, Sollux would notice because you can feel his death glare of, 'eat your breakfatht before i thove it down your protein thoot kk.' looming down on you.  
If he noticed you put your plate down, then he would notice you leaving, he would notice you getting the car keys, and he would notice you driving off to gog knows where just to get away from what you knew ever since Kankri started his nonsense of beating you you would never be able to escape.  
Your own worthless thoughts.  
You stare at Gamzee for a while and he grunts.  
"Karklee. When you gonna all up and talk to me again?"  
You say nothing.  
"C'mon, we were best bro's and you're just gonna drop me like some bad habit?"  
You just stare at him in silence.  
You wanted to talk to him, but for the first time in two years you managed to look him in the face, talking was a whole nother attempt on your agenda of growing up and moving on.  
He growls "Brother. If you can stare at me like I got a festerin grub in my head, you can move your mouth to form words."  
He was right. You open your mouth, but nothing comes out and you silently close it again.  
You feel like everyone is staring at you, Sollux raising an eyebrow, Tavros trying to determine if he should intervene with your stare down and Gamzee's lack of pleasure in it.  
"He told you yet brother?" He grins at your bee.  
"Huh?" Sollux answers, and that always annoyed you. It was a sign of ignorance and the pure fact that was clearly not listening what so ever. However, this time, you enjoyed it. It meant he was solely focused on you, and your actions, rather than Gamzee's incessant rambling about nothingness as usual.  
"That you aint his first." He grinned and Tavros frowned  
"Um Gamzee..I don't think know's the best time to uh..b-bring that up.."  
Sollux was stone faced.  
He didn't move, he didn't blink, he barely even breathed.  
After an eternity of watching him, he finally wandered into the kitchen in silence.  
Your heart sinks fast.  
Was Sollux your first?  
No. He wasn't.  
Gamzee wasn't either.  
Nobody but Gamzee knew though.  
You decide you need to talk to him, before his mind gets the best of him, and you stand up and leave without a 'goodbye' or an 'I'll be right back.' As if they'd miss you anyways.  
You step into the kitchen and it's colder than you remember, Sollux leaning against the sink, his arms crossed and he doesn't even look at you.  
"You lied to me KK." he says flatly.  
"No I didn't.." you retort and he snorts  
"You that there and thaid i wath your firtht but clearly i wathnt. Wath it Gthee?" and he shifts his weight  
You stiffen. How dare he? After he knew everything that went down with Gamzee, how dare he think you just gave yourself to that brute of a clown.  
"No?" you say finally and he looks at you sternly  
"Wath it. Gthee." he growls and you tilt your head  
"No." you say defiantly  
"Well you better thtart talking, I hate liarth. I am thertainly not living with one either. Tho talk or I'm walking out that door right now."  
You tremble. He never threatened to leave you.  
Ever.  
You had no idea that being your first and only was so important to him.  
You stare blankly.  
The clock ticking sounds like a bomb every second and the stupid laughter of that crazed thing on your couch is like a death sentence with every cackle that echoes through your ears and bounces around your ever growing cold body.  
The soft purr and reassuring mumbles of Tavros as he effortlessly brings his laughter to a soft cry and dull purr. You know he's doing it because he cares, because he needs Gamzee and losing him would crush his world. You know it's because Gamzee and Tavros complete each other and truly do go together, but you can't help but feel as if he was doing it purely to mock how useless you are. How pathetic you are.  
You didn't want to be here.  
Here, yes. With Sollux, more than anything.  
In the same life as Gamzee, no.  
You look at Sollux, who is still leaning his tall, slender body against the sink, his expression blank as he stares at you like some test subject in a hospital.  
"Karkat." he growls  
"You were my first...you were my first consent.." you finally manage to say.  
His expression drops, you have never seen a troll, let alone Sollux, lose so much color so fast.  
His face no longer that soft ash color with a hint of gold speckling through it.  
Now it was almost white, he looked like that Dave thing.  
What was he? Ah, albino? Yes that was it.  
He stood up slowly, his arms dropping from their defensive cross against his chest.  
"What?" he chokes out and you sigh.  
You aren't sure if you should just let everything out as fast as possible, not even caring if he can understand you. Or if you should just hug him and beg him to never leave you, or threaten to again.  
Let him know how disappointed you are in him for just assuming you were liar.  
You figure though, Gamzee did have the best intention.  
Sollux needed to know eventually and you were too scared to say something.  
You wish that stupid clown had said it better than just blurting it out like you were entertainment at some prom night after party.  
You were not a whore.  
Sollux was your first.  
Hopefully your last.  
He needed to know everything if he was going to stay with you through it all.


	8. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay to save from confusion this chapter is another flashback!  
> This chapter is a little more intense though..so! If you had issues with the kankri beating up karkat, skip to the very bottom after the ~ ( that means it's back to the present }:DD ) and wait for the next chapter!

You were sitting on your bed.  
It had been nine months now since you found out your dad had died.  
You managed to sneak his hoodie from his room that Kankri was so keen on no one ever going in except for him.  
You also got a few shirts and a pillow from it too.   
You were going to have your dad whether Kankri found it deserving or not.  
You were reading a book, well, kind of.   
You were mostly texting behind it but Kankri didn't know you had a phone, and you weren't going to risk him taking that from you.  
You weren't allowed to talk to Sollux, although you still did, he never really talked like he used to. You knew something was wrong, but so many things in your life had been going wrong you felt it impossible to get him to talk to you about anything anymore.  
There was a knock on your door and you swiftly stuck the phone in a secret compartment, well, really you found a loose spot on your headboard, so you pulled it apart and stuck some velcro on it and the board, then tacked a box in side which you shove your phone in and easily close it.   
You turn a page in your book and adjust yourself.   
"Yea?" you answer. If it was Kankri, you weren't allowed to say what. It was disrespectful.   
The door opens and that clown troll stood in the way, with the dumbest look on his face.   
He flopped on your bed and you huffed.   
"Yes?" you grumbe. No one was allowed to be there, let alone Gamzee.   
Kankri hated all of the Makara's.  
He just smiled at you.   
"Came to all up and see what you were doin." he purred and you wave your book around.  
"Studying. Something I'm sure you aren't familiar with."  
You hear the front door close.  
You stiffen.  
"Gamzee you need to leave."   
He just stares blankly at you like you were speaking some other language.  
"Seriously Gamzee get out.." you whisper nudging him off your bed, and he easily slides onto his feet.   
Footsteps coming up the stairs.  
You want to cry. You cram Gamzee into your closet shaking.  
"Bro what's wrong?"   
"Gamzee please just hush.."   
"No, brother what's wrong?"   
"He can't know you're here okay?"  
"Bro I'll keep you safe.."   
That was the biggest lie you had ever been told.   
You stare at him, Kankri growling that no one could save you shooting through your head.  
You just close the door and whimper, climbing back into your bed.  
"Bro.."  
"Sh." You say sternly and you're pretty sure he gets the hint because he shuts up after that.  
"Karkat." Kankri calls and you look up at the door way, Kankri leaning against it.   
Your heart drops, how long had he been there?  
"Yea Kankri?" you stare at his hands, his sweater was just at the fingertips and he wasn't moving at all.  
He steps into your room and closes the door, locking it.   
Your ears flatten and you adjust yourself awkwardly as he climbs on your bed, crawling up to you, before his bigger body is pinning you.  
"Kankri what are you-" he slaps you in the face, sitting on your lower stomach.   
"Shut up Karkat. You're so annoying."   
You whimper but obediently shut your mouth.  
You don't understand why he's changed so much.  
He didn't use to be this way.  
He was so nice, and caring. He was always holding your hand and helping you out.  
Now he was the reason you needed it.   
He tears your shirt off with his claws, not even caring as he leaves horrid gashes down your torso, and you try your hardest not to scream in agony.  
Kankri didn't like it very much when you did.  
He slid down you and yanked your pants off in the same manor, your trembling body now a bloodied, cut up mess.   
You close your eyes and bite your lip, trying not to do anything as he bites your bulge and sucks aggresssively.   
Your hips buck and he bites harder, drawing blood and you start to cry.  
He yanks your legs apart, knocking your knees out of place as he does.   
"I bet you're used to laying like this." he snarls, biting your ear so hard he leaves holes.   
You don't say anything.   
He yanks his bulge out and rolls you over, slamming your face into the headboard.   
You glance at the closet, two indigo eyes peering out and watching you intently, like this is some show.   
Like you're the whore Kankri says you are and he's enjoying the entertainment.  
Something you know because you hear him stuffing his boney hands in his pants.  
You can't even look at him.  
You gag as Kankri shoves all the way into you, so deep and hard you can feel yourself ripping, feel the blood pouring down your legs.   
Every horrific thrust slamming your head into the board above your bed, every swift movement of Gamzee getting off sounding like nails on a chalkboard.  
You black out a few times, waking up every few minutes or so to Kankri slamming into you again, bititng you and clawing at you until you feel nothing.  
Finally, and shamefully, you release your wretched tension all over yourself and the bed, Kankri not taking long after to fill you with his seed.  
That was the worst part.  
Not the fact that he did it for hours on end afterwards, not the fact he did it on your birthday, on Christmas, on Valentine's day.  
Not the fact that the person who is supposed to protect you is in your closet getting off.  
The fact that he's filling you up every time, filling you until your stomach pokes out, filling you until you feel like you're going to bust.  
The fact that when you turned eighteen, he did it for eighteen hours, and the very next day you went to school and collapsed.   
You walked up to Sollux, you gagged out an apology, a plea for him to help you, and you collapsed.  
That was the day he put some order in your life.  
The day he went to your house, packed your things, and made you move in with him.  
The day he begged you to tell him what had been going on, why you never showered with him when you started dating, why you wouldn't talk to Gamzee anymore. 

 

~

 

You tremble as you tell your lover everything.  
As he pulls you into his chest and cries with you.  
As he glares at Gamzee in the next room and finally understood why you couldn't look at him anymore.  
"I've got you..I'll keep you safe..I'm here.." and finally you believe him. You believe those words that betrayed you and you believe that it really, truly is going to be okay because you had him. You had each other and no matter what, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure you were never hurt again.   
To keep you together and make you feel so safe and needed.  
He kisses your head, then your nose, then you, and he pulls you back into the living room.  
He talked a little longer to Gamzee and Tavros, about random things, but he didn't make you talk to them, he ocassionally nudged some food at you but he didn't nag you to eat, he just held you close to him and let you relax against him.  
Your eyes begin to close at the feeling of him talking, his chest rumbling beneath you as he gently combed through your hair and purred.  
You nuzzle close to him, relaxing finally as he kisses your horn, his own way of letting you know that it was okay, and you drift off into sleep.


	9. Treat Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

You arch your back, groaning loudly as you shudder hard.   
Sollux over you, kissing along your body.  
"Kk you need to relakth."   
"I'm trying!"   
"Well you need to do better. Breathe."   
He was sitting on you, you got hit by a car and he was trying to work your knots out of your back as he moved your arm back in socket.  
You scream again and groan   
"SOLLUX THAT HURTS"   
"Well if you'd RELAKTH it wouldn't hurt ath bad."  
You huff and do as he says, relaxing as he rubs his thumbs into your spine and you arch your back higher.  
He hits that sensitive spot on your lower back, and grinds his thumbs hard into it as you mewl and cry out, clawing at the sheets, raising your hips back up into his hands.  
"Sollux.." you whimper and you can hear him smirk as you whine his name.  
"Yeth Kk?" He chimes and you just want to punch him   
"You know what." And he leans down, grinning against your shoulder as he kisses your ear  
"I know.." and he takes his sweet time to grind his thumbs hard into that spot, your vision blurring as he rolls deep circles into it.  
Your breath hitches as you rock into his thumbs then grind into the sheets.  
You yelp as you feel his psuionics buzzing deep in your nook.   
He nips your neck working his thumbs in rhythm with his psiionics   
"What are you d-ah..ing..."  
"Helping you relax." He chimes and he starts grinding into you perfectly   
You start to grind into the mattress needily, biting your lip as you try and offer yourself to him, needing so much mode than what he's giving you.  
"Kk you greedy boy!" He teases, slapping your ass hard and you moan helplessly as he does it again   
You bite your fist, face flushed, drool dripping down your fingers as your eyes roll back and flutter shut, sollux firmly holding your hips up high and grinding into you.  
You try your hardest to grind back into him.but every move is overpowered by his grip tightening.  
"You want me Kk?.."  
You whimper   
"Kk..?"   
You nod slowly "uh huh.."  
"What do you say?" He grins   
"P-please.." you whine.   
You hated being polite.   
He chuckled and.gripped your pants, yanking them off hard and purring loudly as he drags his tongues up your back.


	10. Sincerity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know these past few have probably been really REALLY weird and not good enough so I'm gonna try and fix it!  
> This is uh...pretty detailed...I DIDN'T WANNA SCARE YOU GUYS AWAY SO I DIDN'T MAKE IT SUPER CREEPY TT_TT

He yanks your pants off in one swift movement.

You shake, and he rubs his hands all along your body, memorizing every touch, every detail of your skin. He kisses you deeply, his tongues filling your mouth as he worked his fingers in circles against the tip of your horns.

"Sollux..I.." he gently hushes you, his hands reassuringly trailing down your back and rubbing that sensitive spot just below your spine.

Your breath catches and you arch your waist up, eager for his attention in that glorious section. "Ah.." you whimper and he rubs harder, kneading his thumbs into you.

You grind into his bulges, panting heavily and he groans, eagerly pulling his pants and boxers off and grinding right back into you.

He spreads your legs wide and bites your neck, kissing up to your mouth and pressing his lips adoringly to yours as his bulges twine around each other and begin to push deep into you.

You arch your back high as he wastes no time in shoving as deep as he can get and rocking his hips, already picking up a steady rhythm of working your body perfectly and angling your hips to touch every senstive spot that you didn't even know you had.

His bulges curl into your spot and you cry out, your hands flying up to tangle in his hair, giving it a swift tug and tilting your head up, his hot, wet mouth eagerly working along your sensitve skin, sucking and biting love marks all over you.

You groan lowly, tilting your head a little more to give him better access, your bulge curling thickly between the two of you as he begins to pick up the pace, rocking his hips faster and deeper into you.

Your nook flutters tightly around him, drawing a long, needy mewl from your lover's perfect mouth.

"kk..ah..You're tho beautiful.."

You blush and shudder biting your lip and groaning as your hips buck and grind into his.

"S-so are you.."

He smirks against your neck, going even faster as he grips the sheets to have a better hold on pounding you into the mattress, taking you like a man. He presses his gorgeous body close into yours, as you wrap your legs tight around your waist. Sinking your teeth into his shoulder as you claw at his back and grip his hair tighter.

His hair was so silky, and fine.

Longer and layered than most people thought, it actually tended to fall in his face much like yours, just not as bad, and he could easily keep it out of the way of his pretty mismatch eyes with a simple huff of air in its direction.

Your eyes roll back and flutter shut, moans and needy whines flooding off your tongue as he pounds your spot endlessly, every thrust and rotation of his hips driving him deeper and drawing you closer to orgasm, forcing you to grip onto him for your life and tremble.

Your face and chest flushed a bright crimson which only made him purr loudly.

You groan and throw your head back, screaming and crying out helplessly to the ceiling as you blow your load all over him, rad spurting up onto his face, decorating him, the same cherry color pouring down both of your thighs. It isn't long until he's tearing down the sheets and growling your name, ramming his hips hungrily into you his breathing jagged until he rolls into you at a different angle, and he fills you up til you're overflowing with a pretty gold.

Your nook fluttering and eagerly trying to get what it can, milking his squirming and coiling bulges frantically as he nuzzles your shoulder and lays against you, holding you close and purring shakily.

You shove into him as best as you can, not even caring about the mess, your body content and warmly wrapped in the safety that is _your_ Sollux fort, no one elses.


	11. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew I'm in Physics xD  
> Enjoy!

You roll over to find the lack of Sollux beside you yet again.

He probably took a shower. 

You huff, how dare he shower without you? You were messy too, and he probably took all of the hot water. 

You stretch out and purr when your shoulders and back pop, and you roll your ankle until it too cracks loudly and you relax, yawning widely before deciding you should get up. You rub your eyes and shake your hair out until you decide it's satisfyingly messy.

You stand up and stumble, struggling not to collapse onto the ground as you grab the nightstand for stability. 

You chalk it up to the fact you're tired, and all the blood is rushing to your head, you blink hard and lean against the wall before trying one more time and heading to the living room.

"Sollux?" you mumble groggily, but he isn't there.

Your ears flatten and you check the kitchen. 

He isn't there.

You whimper, he was nowhere to be found and you were starting to panic. 

You look outside the door and whimper "SOLLUX?" 

 There's no answer.

You run rampade through the house, opening every door, every window looking for your lover and you tremble, sitting on the floor as you start crying. 

You're so alone in your large apartment, yet it has never felt so small, so cold. 

You get up and go outside, everything's blurry and it's hard to see.

You stumble on the sidewalk, looking for his yellow mustang, and there was nothing there.

Nothing but that clown's car.

His crappy van parked near the playground.

You stiffen, why in America was he  _here._

Of all the places he could be, he was at your apartment. 

In your parking lot.

You walk slowly to the dark vehicle, spray painted all over with clown faces and "faygo" the license plate reading "Miracle".

What an idiot. 

You walk down the parking lot to the van, and stare in the window, no one was there. 

Just a bunch of empty pie cans, a bong, and an overload of faygo bottles, along with some of tavros's things. 

You walk to the back, hearing sounds coming from the doors.

Slowly, you raise your hand to the handle, and pull it up, opening the door as you tremble violently.

There, in the backseat, was Gamzee, and Sollux.

In the horrid position that was on your shirt.

Sollux, looking up at you with indigo all over his face, Gamzee grinning a wicked smile as gold pours out of his mouth.

"Hey Bro.." he growls and you shake, beginning to cry again.

He comes out of the van, standing in front of you. 

His tall limber body towering over you and he raises his hand to claw at you.

You flinch and begin to run, Gamzee chasing you like a wild animal, laughing and growling as he quickly begins to catch up to you.

You stumble up the stairs, desperate to open the door. 

You don't remember closing it though.

You turn around to a large, fanged monster, stalking up the stairs, growling lowly as he grins at your trembling body crumbling on the floor.

He raises his hand, grabbing your throat and pinning you to the brick wall bashing your head against it. 

You reach back to your head, grabbing at the madded hair coated in blood, as he drags his claws down your chest then back up to your neck.

"gonna rip your throat out brother..gonna paint the walls.."

You begin to cry 

"Gamzee..please.." 

He lunges his hand at you and you scream bloody murder, flinching away.

You wake up screaming. Screaming so loud that the dogs down the street are barking and you're pretty sure your throat is bleeding. 

You grip your hair, grabbing desperately your head before looking over to the stirring body of Sollux, wasting no time in waking up to tend to your night frights.

He pulls you close as you hyperventilate, going into a panic attack gagging and spitting up on yourself as you sob pathetically.

He rubs your back, bringing your face to his chest and carrying you to the bathroom, leaning you over the toilet as he cleans you up.

He begins to strip both of you of your remaining clothes, and lights every candle in the bathroom, including the incense, turning off the main light to gain the pretty glow of orange around the room.

He runs a bath and purrs for you, filling it with herbs and bubbles, then cleaning you again, giving you some water, and lifting you into the tub wih him.

You relax the second your body hits the heat of the water, Sollux stretching out and laying your trembling  body on him.

"I have you KK, Ith gonna be alright..." he buzzes for you and cards through your hair as he kisses your horn.

You shake and try your hardest to follow his breathing, your body jerking on occasion but you finally relax and close your eyes as he starts to rub your back.

Working on the stressful knots as he holds you tight and close in his arms, your face pressed safely to his chest and you let out a long shaky sigh.

"I love you.." you mumble "Please don't leave me.."

"Never." he purrs nuzzling your hair "I thaid forever and alwayth, and I don't think that'th going to end any time thoon." 


	12. Road Trip

You squirm slightly against Sollux, in the bed now and though you wonder how you got there, you figure since with the towels on the floor, you passed out in the bath against him and he just laid down in bed with you.

You shake as he purrs softly for you, rubbing your back. 

"Morning beautiful.." he smiles and you blush brightly, pressing close to him.

"Hi.." and he grins at you

"Get drethed...and pack a bag..three outfith and one fanthy outfit..." he nuzzles you and you blink, staring at him intently before nodding slowly and getting up.

You pull on a pair of his sweat pants and a hoodie and he purrs at you, pulling on practically the same outfit as he smiles and grabs a bag for you.

"Pack." he shoves it at you and smirks as you huff and sleepily go to your closet shoving random things into it and the outfits he told you to, him coming along behind you and redoing it for you then packing a bag for himself.

When he's finally done, he goes into the kitchen and packs a bag full of food, snacks, drinks, and ingredients.

You blink and stare, before he smiles and gives you his keys. 

"Go to the car, and put our bagth into the trunk pleathe." He purrs loudly and you nod slightly, grabbing the bags and taking them out to the car obediently.

You put everything away, then come back, as he shoves two more bags at you, pointing at one "Thith one goeth in the backtheat darling." he smiles and you nod, going back outside and putting everything where they go.

You come back and sit on the couch, watching as he packs another bag with a blanket and a couple pillows, along with some movies, and he looks at you expectantly, as you huff.

"You're lucky I love you." you grumble as you get up again and grab the bag, heaving it out and shoving it into the backseat.

"I know." he purrs when you come back and he pulls you close, kissing you sweetly.

"Go in the bathroom and grab some towels, and your bathing suit, along with whatever else in there you need."

He hands another bag and you groan, padding to the bathroom and packing up everything.

"Do you want-"

He cuts you off.

"I already got it." and you roll your eyes at him, not even asking as you take the bag to the car and come back, him handing you small CD carrier and asking you to put it in the front.

You do as you're told and when you come back,  he cleans everything, putting dishes away, doing the laundry, and vaccuuming everything up before making sure everything is where it belongs, everything is turned off, and everything is set so you don't have to do much when you get back.

"Where are we going?" you finally ask and he just smiles brightly, his face painted a bright gold.

You frown "Sollux where are you taking me? I'm not going _anywhere_  with you until you tell me where we're going." and he scoops you up, throwing you over his shoulder carrying you to his car and dumping you in the front seat, climbing in over you and locking the door as he grins, driving off down the street.

He plugs in a CD and you glare at him.

You wanted to know where you were going and he was going to tell you whether he wanted to or not.

"Where. Are. We. Going." You growl and he frowns at you.

"kk! What an attitude you have! You better turn that frown upthide down or we aren't going anywhere!" He scolds you like a child and you glare even harder.

You were most definitely not a child.

"You're jutht going to have to be pathient and find out okay?"

You sigh "Okay Honey." and you kiss his jaw, purring as he blushes and holds your hand. 


	13. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short! it was only a 25 minute class today D:{ I hope you guys enjoy! hopefully while I'm on break I can get back on here and make up for it with a much better chapter!   
> I love you all!  
> Wow almost 1000 hits!

You look out the window blurily, rubbing your eyes as you stare out to the shops, the people busily running around the streets.

The heavy traffic, and Sollux rolls your window down, purring faintly as you jump and the scent of salt and sand gushes in.

"Where are we?" you mumble as you stretch out in your seat and whimper.

He just grins and goes down a road, stopping and pulling over and your jaw drops, you see the ocean, the gorgeous blue water reflecting the bright, warm, clear sky as it crashes onto the white sand, people laughing and enjoying the water, others basking out in the sun and you look at him.

"Sollux?"

"Well?"

You blush and kiss him hard as he grins and purrs loudly, starting the car back up and driving to the hotel, pulling into the parking lot and parking right in the front.

"Ill go check in if  you can unpack the car and put everything on one of the carth." 

You smile and nod, getting out and hugging him tight before letting him go inside and you wander around awkwardly until you find the carts, pulling one out and going back to the car to unpack.

When he finally comes out he walks with you to the elevator and pushes the cart in the room, scooping you up bridal style and he dumps you on the bed, jumping in after you and showering you in kisses.

You yelp and squirm but wrap your arms around him and purr at his love, desperate for his undivided affection and having all of his focus on you.

You yawn as he rips your shirt off and eagerly feels you up, licking you and kissing you as you shudder and move into his mouth, his psiioniics buzzing happily around your body as he holds you tight and close.

"You wanna go to the water? Or thtay here and love each other.." 

You think for a long time and kiss him hard.

"Let's go to the water, and we can love each other in there, and then we can go to the pool and love each othe some more and then we can come back and love each other in the shower. Except this.."

You motion to your position of Sollux getting ready to take you.

"Won't happen until we get back.."

He blushes and purrs, smiling and nodding.

"Ath you with babycaketh" and he gets off of you, helping you strip and put on some sunscreen aas you pull on your swim trunks and do the same for him, grabbing some towels and his hand as you walk down to the water and step into the crashing waves.

You press into him once you get past the breaking point and just relax in the water under the sun, Sollux humming softly as he plays with your hair and enjoys the water.

"I love you kk..i hope you enjoy our vacation.."

"Of course I'll enjoy it..I'm here with you..


	14. Augghh

Hey guys this is just to let you know that I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long!  
I promise I'll be back soon I'm a little caught up in my Gamtav xD  
But!   
I should be posting maybe three more stories?   
It'll be a Stridercest, a Grand Highloz, and a Solnus.   
So I hope you enjoy and stay with me!  
Also maybe check those out!  
I may or may not be doing a USUK too!   
And as a christmas present, a PrusRus, and Kurtuna!   
I love you all!


	15. catfish

You purr and bob in the waves with your bee until he starts to feel your face, and he smilles.

"We thould go to the pool baby, you'ree getting warm, I think we've been out too long." 

You nod and sit for a few more minutes, before letting him help you back to shore, grabbing the towels and handing you one as he takes one for himself and he goes back to the hotel with you.

You rinse off the sand before slipping in, and you yelp at how cold it is, before you purr and swim around, popping up at Sollux who's on the edge with just his feet in.

You rub his legs and he spreads them, purring as you rest your arms on his thighs and your head in his lap. 

He messes with your hair before rubbing your back and you sigh, wrapping your arms around his waist and pressing closer into him.

"Are you gonna get it honey?" 

He shakes his head and purrs for you gently running his claws along your skin.

"If you want, we can get in the hot tub.." 

He smiles reassuringly for you and you can't help but nuzzle him closer.

He was so cute, and granted, you loved swimming, you loved being in the water, Sollux couldn't swim.

He wouldn't let you teach him, he was perfectly content watching you enjoy yourself, and loving on you when you came to visit.

You nod and lick him gently "Okay just a second, I'll meet you over there."  
 

He leans down and kisses you before standing up and walking to the hot tub, slipping in and sighing softly in relaxation.

You swim to the stairs and get out too, shivering as you practically prance to the hot tub freezing yourself to death.

You step in and shudder, moaning softly at the warmth and the jets, sitting down beside him on the seats.

He smirks at you as you close your eyes and sink further into the water.

You open your eyes to find that Sollux was no longer beside you and you whimper, looking around for him.

"Sollux?" 

He grabs you and pulls you close, purring loudly as he backs you up against a jet.

"Sollux what are you?.." 

"You thaid we couldn't do thith till we got in the thower..well..I'm impathient and I'd much rather have you squirming all the way upstairs until we got in the thower." He grins at you before pulling your trunks down just enough, and water shoots rhythmically all along your crotch, against your entrance and finally rolling up into your nook.

"Ah.." You whimper and grab for him as he starts kissing you, and backing you up harder against the jet, gripping your waist as you wrap your legs around him and grind into him.

You grumble slightly and growl at him as he moves away when another couple come in, but they quickly get the hint that you're doing something you really shouldn't be doing, and they leave, rolling their eyes in disgust.

He smirks against your horn as he starts to grind you back into the jet and you cry out softly, trying to be quiet, but jegus this felt good.

Your breath stutters as you struggle not to lose it and beg for him to take you right there and he pins you, his fingers sliding deep into your nook and he strokes that sweet spot causing you to burst into tears.

You didn't know what to do with yourself, the heat was making you dizzy, Sollux was making you even hotter, you wanted him to plow you but yet you wanted him to take his time like he is right now.

Finally, you muster out the ability to mumble "..room.. " followed by a soft whimper and he pulls your trunks back up and gets out with you, carrying you to the elevator, where he pins you on the wall and starts to make out with you.

Hard and fast, he shoves his tongues over yours as he feels you up and gropes you on occasion.

You whimper and moann into his sweet honey mouth until he carries you to the room, pinning you to the door as you struggle to get the key in, Sollux grinding into you as you press your chest closer to the door, panting heavily and you finally get open.

Stumbling inside, you struggle to get your wet trunks off, but Sollux wastes no time in helping you yank them off, dragging you to the shower, already out of his own swim suit and he pushes you in grabbing your hands and pinning them beside your head as he kisses you slower, more intimate, rolling his hips adoringly into yours.

You moan and arch into his body, squeezing his hands as he lays you down in the large tub, the warm water from the shower pouring all over you and he grins.

"No more being quiet KK..we're all alone..i wanna hear you okay?"

You nod lazily, dizzy and a little confused but nothing could mistake the feeling of Sollux pushing into both your holes deeper than ever, finally buried in you as he grabs your hips and presses himseslf hard into you.

You cry out loud and high picthed, wrapping your arms under his and grabbing his shoulders, his bulges curling into your spots as he starts rocking into you hotly pounding you perfectly.


	16. The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHUGHH  
> MY LOVELY BABIES IM BACK OKAY IM SO SORRY   
> I've been so weighed down with school and personal issues....lets just say..i became karkat for a while..and not in the sexual sense XD  
> BUT I HAVE RETURNED TO MAKE YOUR GORGEOUS HEARTS POUND AND YOUR TUMMY TWIST AND FOR YOU TO SMILE NEEDILY <3
> 
>  
> 
> and by the way i have a little surprise for you, you'll see why sollux was gone THERE'S A HINT IN THE STORY SOMEWHERE ;33

You close your eyes and let yourself drift away as Sollux hilts deep into your heat, panting into your ear as he rolls his hips at a perfect rhythm. 

Fingers curling into his soft hair, you kiss along his neck and shoulder, covering him in your mark as he starts to speed up. Groaning and whining as you suck along the middle of his neck and his hips stutter, his claws digging into you as you and you squeak, raising your hips up into his and he starts to go harder, pouding you into the bathtub.

"Fuck Sollux.." you whimper and he smirks heatedly nibbling on your horn and you cry out soundlessly, rolling your hips faster into his until you're both a panting, hot mess, ruthlessly rolling into eachother like your life is on the line, and finally, you feel that sweet relieving heat pool into the bottom of your stomach and you arch your back, screaming his name as you blow you thick load all over him, coating him in crimson all down his thighs and up his chest and he chuckles hotly, holding you firmly as he plows you into his orgasm, groaning into your neck as he clutches you close, his hips jerking hard as he fills you up until you feel like you're going to pop.

You fall limp beneath him mindlessly playing with his hair and he licks at you, kissing you as he grooms you and he rubs your back gently, moving so you're in his lap as he starts to wash you, cleaning the both of you up and just laying in the heat of the water with you, carding through your hair as he hums softly and kisses your jaw.

He kisses at your head as your eyes flutter shut in bliss and you slowly pass out against his comforting chest, clinging to him adoringly.

 

\-------

You wake up and stretch purring loudly "streeeeeeettttccchhhh...." you squeak and you pop in places you didn't even know you could pop, sighing in relief as you sit up and yawn, looking around for your baby. 

"Sollux?" you mumble pulling on a pair of boxers and his hoodie, wandering the room, you can't go very far, and it isn't hard to notice Sollux isn't there, you panic slightly, but try your hardest to reassure yourself that it's all going to be okay. 

Stepping onto the porch you decide to just relax and enjoy the scene, sitting right under the sun and staring at the ocean as you let the sweet smell of the water ease your troubled mind.

You watch as the waves crash in perfect timing,creating a soothing sound and you feel yourself melt away.

The door slides open and you jump, looking over to find Sollux, munching on oatmeal as he sits beside you and offering you your own bowl with some waffles.

"Didn't think I left you did yah?" he teases as he pulls the bowl away when you reach for it and steals a kiss, you smirk and kiss him again before swiping it out of his hands and purring loudly.

"No.....I just got concerned...but you're back so I'm not concerned anymore.." you stick your tongue out at him before nuzzling at him and he laughs adorably.

"I mithed you too KK.." he kisses your head as he watches the water with you. "Tho watchyah doin?" 

"Just enjoying the water I guess..I dunno it's nice and relaxing.." he nods and smiles 

"Yea..you wanna go get thome cuthtard?" you blush softly and laugh

"We're still eating breakfast baby.." and he pouts 

"Tho? I want cuthtard you don't have to get anything but I am. Get drethed, pleeeaaatheeee.." he pulls on you and you teasingly sigh as if it's the hardest thing you've had to do in your life, even though truthfully, that would be Sollux, and you get up.

He purrs eagerly and watches you as you decide to stay in what you're wearing and just pull on a pair of skinny jeans 

"Honey will you put the swimtrunks over the railing so they'll dry please?" and he nods, doing as you asked.

Barely able to pull some shoes on because Sollux is  dragging you out the door, you manage to grab a key and hold his hand, catching up with him as he goes into the elevator and you purr loudly, completely ignoring everyone else in it as you snuggle up to him and he hugs you tight and close. 

Finally on the first floor, he pulls you along to walk on sidewalk as he goes to the custard store, "Do you want anything?" he purrs stepping up the front and you get so excited, you jump up onto him and aggressively wrap your arms and legs around him, monkey clinging to his back "MINT. THEY HAVE MINT I WANT MINT CAN I GET MINT SOLLUX CAN I OHMYGOG THEY HAVE MINT" and he laughs 

"One medium cotton candy waffle cone and a medium mint waffle cone pleathe." and the lady smiles, taking his money and making the cones and Sollux doesn't complain about you clinging to him, you comfortably continue to stay on his back as you eat your cone and purr loudly humming softly about how you have a mint cone because your baby got you one and he just laughs, rubbing your leg reassuringly as he eats his too and walks into a store. 

You don't really notice the odd looks you get as you go to the back of the store, or the sex toys and nude posters on the walls, too content on your cone and clinging to your lover until he gets to the very back and he holds up a red mini skirt and halter top, so small it would probably be painted onto you and he holds up a sailor hat along with a red sash and thigh highs with bows on the back and you blush brightly, almost dropping your cone right onto the floor.

"Why do you insist on dressing me up like I'm some barbie doll, just to ravish me like some greedy sex addict?"

"Becauthe I like to have fun and I'm greedy of your body and affection and I'm addicted to ravishing you like you're thome fantathy come to life thpethifically to pleathe me and my greedineth." He answers it like it's nothing, like he gets asked it all the time and you can't say no to that, so you huff and rut your horn between his, a silent fine and giving in to whatever he wants yet again, and he purrs loudly grinning as he continues to walk around the store, grabbing a collar and a leash and some handcuffs and you can't even watch, let alone think of what he wants to do to you so you just focus all of your attention on your custard and cling to him tighter and tighter, your face hot against his neck as you squirm and blush so hard you physically start to hurt and you're sweating in his hoodie. 

You manage to hide somewhat when he buys everything, and when he finally leaves you whimper "I'm not wearing any of that unless we go to the movie thing where they feed you while you watch." 

He chuckles and nods "It'th a date then." and you whimper nuzzling his hair as he takes you back to the hotel, you climb off him to open the door and just as you do he takes your cone.

"Hey I wasn't done with that why would you do that to me?" and he smirks, pushing the door open to reveal the entire room filled with red and yellow roses, petals on the floor and the bed with drinks and soft music playing, and you step in a little further, everything candle lit, a bubble bath drawn and the sweet smells of insence and lavender surround you. 

He gives you back your cone and you realize you probably would have just dropped it, and later been very sad because your cone was no more and he kisses  you, "Happy anniverthary.." 

You struggle not to cry as he closes the door, letting you finish your cone and eat your feelings out on the remaining custard until he points the bath, "Do you wanna?" 

Blushing brightly and nodding slowly, you let him strip you down, and pour a couple of drinks, slipping into the relaxing tub with him and shuddering, melting back against him and he chuckles gently laying back against the wall and closing his eyes as you melt back against him, just enjoying the time with him as you sip your drink and rub his arms, shuddering as they curl possessively around you and hold you close.

"I didn't think you'd remember.." you confess and he smirks, not even taking offence to that.

"If it wath anyone but you I wouldn't have cared to know at all..you're the betht thing that'th ever happened to me, of courthe I'm going to remember the day you thaid yeth." and you blink, not understanding really because you didn't say yes, you screamed finally and then threw yourself into his arms to smother him in affection. 

You shrug it off and relax further into him, purring softly.


	17. Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK  
> YAY  
> GUYS I SEE MY MOM IN 21 DAYS  
> AND IM FINALLY MOVING IN 56!  
> IM SO EXCITED!  
> love you all!  
> (sprinkles solkat on your lives)

Sollux had been pacing the hallway for a good hour and a half now and you were sitting on the hotel bed.

You were in his jacket and a pair of boxers, flipping through the channels and deciding to watch Spongebob. 

Lord only knows how long he'd sit outside thinking of whatever it is that was racing through his mind.

Finally, busting in like he owned the place and scaring the ever loving shit right out of you, your bumble bee sits there grinning, dodging the remote soaring past his head in your attempt to flail something at the intruder.

"Jethuth KK you could have taken me out!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't bust into rooms like you're going to blow the whole place up and objects wouldn't go flying at your head."

He sits on the bed beside you and purrs softly, nudging you and you swat at him, just barely hitting his arm and he grips himself like you just stabbed him with a kitchen knife .

"KK! You thtruck me! How could you!" 

You roll your eyes grumbling softly before tackling him to the floor and licking all over his face, kissing at him and nuzzling his jaw. 

"Does this make up for it?" 

He just grins widely, "it helpth...but wanna know how you can make it all better?"

You stare at him silently. 

He was probably going to ask you to do something stupid for a stupid amount of time just so he can get that stupid look on his face and get off by you making yourself look stupid just for this stupid dumbass.

Did you mention how you felt about this idea you haven't even heard yet?  
"What." you growl and he sits up, plopping you in his lap like you're some child.

 

He always did this.

You were not a child. Granted you were shorter than him, and generally you were a very small person, but you two were the same age. 

You graduated together.

You are not a child yet he insists on treating you as if you're this delicate toddler.

You assume it's because he has a problem with how small you are, it's involuntary to treat you like some precious wriggler.

He pets you gently and you can't help but nudge up into his hand, purring loudly at his affecttion as he runs his fingers through your hair.

You are Karkat Vantas.

You are not and most definitely will never be, a cat.

This however was like heaven to you, and not to mention Sollux greatly enjoyed it.

"You have to go on a date with me."

Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap crap.

"Huh?" 

Maybe you could play stupid, maybe you could act like you had no idea what was going on, what even was a date?

Do you how do dating?

"You heard me Karkat."

Oh..so much for that idea..

"Why is going on a date so important to you?"

"Well, I've been trying to get you to go ON  a date with  me for two yearth now. You agreed to dating me yet we never go on a date. That'th weird."

"Well you're a weirdo and maybe i don't want to go on a date with a weirdo." 

He stares at you silently and for the first time in your entire life knowing him, he actually looks hurt by this, he actually looks like you hurt his feelings.

Your ears droop quickly and you whimper, starting to cry, 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound so..I'm sorry honey..please don't leave me..we can go out I promise, just let me get dressed okay? It's okay it's gonna be okay we can go okay? I love you okay?" 

You kiss all over him, kissing him deeply as you start to get up but he yanks you back into his arms and kisses you full on, sliding his tongues in your mouth and over yours, purring sub sonically as you melt into his chest, shuddering as you relax and let him make out with you passionately, his tongues sliding deep into your mouth as he kisses you like his life depends on it, fast yet sweet, hard yet adoringly and you moan into his mouth whimpering softly.

"Sollux if you want to go on a date with me you gotta not do that or else we will never leave here in time to go anywhere.." 

Reluctantly, he lets you go and you kiss his horns as you grab a nice shirt and skinny jeans, pulling on your outfit and styling your hair before pulling on shoes and spraying yourself down. 

When you walk back to him he's standing by the door in a jacket and jeans and he just looks so gorgeous, you feel your knees going weak as you mindlessly walk over to him, he takes your hand and walks with you down to the sidewalk.

"Think you can handle walking down there?"   
What was that supposed to mean? You were at the beach, of course you could handle walking in the night air. 

"Um..yes?" You look up at him and he just smirks wrapping his arm and around you and holding hands on your shoulder as you walk down the street.

You couldn't pay attention to anything, Sollux smelled amazing and he looked amazing and you could hear his hearts beating rapidly, his breath shaky.

Why was he so nervous? If anything you should be the one panicking.

He went on tons of dates, this was your very first.

Something was different, something was bothering him.

You look up at him as he walks to a house, opening the door for you and revealing the inside to be a gorgeous restaurant. 

Blushing softly, you sit in a booth across from him, smiling shyly as the waitress takes your order on drinks and you look at the food.

"Sollux...almost everything on here is sea food..."

"Nah KK here.." and he flips the page to the pastas and soups purring softly at you. 

"Thanks.." You smile at him as he looks at his menu silently, chewing on his lip as he thinks intently. 

He was always looking out for you, it was a bummer because it just added on to the whole, 'treating you like a child' 

But it was nice because it meant he cared.

When the waitress comes back the two of you order and you find yourself staring at Sollux again.

"Honey?"

"Huh?"

You sigh, he didn't even look up at you, you sigh again, a little more dramatic but he still doesn't look at you.

You gently take his hand, "It's, 'I'm sorry what?' or 'I didn't hear you, what was that?', not 'huh?' and anyways, what's on your mind sweetheart?..you seem like something's really bothering you.."

He laughs softly as you correct his lack of manners and laces fingers with you "Yea I'm fine, jutht nervouth being around you."

You blink and blush brightly up to the tips of your ears that poke out through your mess of silk on your head that you call hair.

"Oh..why? It's not like you've never been around me before...we've gone way past dates..we're just on one now...we're kinda going backwards.." You laugh softly, hoping to cheer him up but he just pushes up one of his fake smiles and stares at you intently.

"Jutht nervouth Kitten...thath all..." 

 


	18. Treading

As the waiter comes back he takes both of your orders, and leaves smiling softly as he gives you your drinks and you nudge your foot to Sollux's.

He jumps slightly, and looks up at you shyly, his ears low as he chews his lip and you tilt your head, 

"Do you want me to sit with you?" 

He thinks for a long time, squirming unsurely before nodding and you all to quickly get up and eagerly shove into his booth, sliding up into his side and nuzzling under his arm.

You give him as big of a hug as you can manage and lick him, trying your hardest to reassure him from whatever it is that's bothering him and he gently hugs you close to him, kissing your horn sweetly.

He doesn't say much the rest of the time and it kind of worries you because he's never this quiet, but you decide to brush it off and when the waiter brings your food you eagerly offer to feed him.

He grunts and moves away slightly, sighing,

"I can feed mythelf. I'm not a child."

Well Geeze, he didn't have to be a butt about it, you were just trying to cheer him.

You whimper. flinching softly at his attitude and he doesn't waste time in feeling bad, licking and kissing all over your face.

"I'm thorry baby..I'm thorry you can feed me." 

He smiles softly and you give him a fork-full of his macaroni and cheese grinning at him happily because he's letting you love him.

He does the same to you, smiling at the fact you're actually eating but for the most part the two of you aren't saying anything, you aren't  interacting, you aren't doing anything, you're just sitting.

You stare at him intently for a long time, and when the waiter brings the check he pays silently and leaves with you, gripping your hand vice tight but he's shaking so hard.

He's absolutely trembling as he struggles to walk and breathe at the same time, taking his shoes off at the stairs and you do the same carrying them with you as you walk down to the shore, the ocean lit up by the moon and the fireworks. 

The only sound the peaceful noise of the waves as they crash at your feet.

He gently strokes your cheek with his thumb, putting his forehead to yours and you smile at him licking his cheek.

"This is so nice honey.." you smile and wrap your arms around him, snuggling his chest and he hums, laying his head on yours as he gently sways with you to the sound of the wavves.

You stay like this for a long time, before he tilts your chin up, purring at you softly

"Will you do me a favor baby?" 

You nod, smiling at him softly as he relaxes 

"Can you go over to the dockth and thee if you can find any thellth?" 

You blink for a minute, unsure what he's talking about but you nod and do as you're told, going over to the docks and kicking around some of the sand.

What a weirdo, you were at the beach he could find shells on his own, or better yet why did you have to go and do it alone?

What a buttcake, he was probably pulling some prank, hiding your shoes or getting ready to scare the ever loving pee right out of you.

You splash around in the water for a bit, enjoying the quiet time as you jump around in the tide and grin excitedly as you think of the first time you went to the beach.

You were probably six or seven, and you were with kankri and your dad.

Kankri was holding you and dipping you in and out of the waves, laughing as you'd squeal and kick your feet wildly when he lifted you back up.

You remember how your dad came up behind  him, and threw kankri over his shoulder, holding both your hands with his large one and swinging you as he spun kankri around, all of you laughing and screaming.

You squat down and poke at the water as you start to cry, you missed  _that_ Kankri.

The Kankri who cared and loved you no matter who or what was around.

You shift through the sand for a little while, burying your toes in it and grinning when you find a perfect olive shell, in great condition and the size of your finger, everything  perfect about it beside the two small holes in the top.

You run back to Sollux, purring loudly, excited to have found something and you freeze in your tracks.

You stand completely paralyzed, unable to move or think as you stare at Sollux, 

Down on one knee, a gorgeous ring in his hand reflecting the moon's light and you tilt your head.

"Sollux..what are you doing.."

This wasn't funny

"Karkat..you mean tho much to me.."

Was he on crack?

You immediately start crying, bursting into tears as you listen to him 

You were such a baby

"You're tho beautiful and amathing..i don't know what I'd do if I couldn't wake up and look at you every morning and fall athleep to that thame beautiful fathe..."

He couldn't be, this had to be something  else, this had to just be Sollux being a piece of crap and trying to screw with you

You sob, gripping the shell as you wipe at your face and shake hiccuping as you step closer to him and  he takes your hand 

"Karkat Vantath...will you marry me?.."

You only sob ten times harder, nodding as you struggle to say yes, and he slides the ring on your finger, pulling  you down  into his chest and kissing you hard, clutching your trembling body close to his.

How could he do this to you, how could he even be in the right sense of mind?

You kiss him hard, shoving your tongue in his mouth as you knock him over and he groans, his hands sliding up your body as he takes the time to feel every detail of you and pull you closer to him, moaning softly into your mouth.


	19. Keep Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY JUST KNOW.  
> AS FYI.  
> yes this is a solkat, but   
> i need you all to understand  
> CroSol is life xD   
> I do however LOVE CroKri,  
> BUT  
> I ship Kaniioniic which is Kankri and the Psiioniic, Sollux' ancestor   
> OBVIOUSLY.  
> I can't make sollux a manwhore when he's engaged to our lovely baby karklee <3  
> nor can i make kankri be banging solllux's "dad" because   
> then kankri and sollux couldn't get married xD  
> WELL THEY COULD  
> but y'know  
> XD   
> SO YES   
> but for those of you interested in those other ships WVINK WVONK  
> in my OTHER fanfictions, i will be referring to them, A LOT   
> and maybe even writing them their own   
> i have a long list of things to write,   
> but those are in there  
> so yes!  
> and also  
> CRONUS IS NOT A SEX ADDICTED BULLY.  
> he's a baby who needs love and affection   
> and granted he picks on mituna  
> lets face it  
> hes desperately acting out for attention   
> COUGH COUGH FROM KURLOZ BECAUSE COUGH COUGH HE RESPONDS HELLO  
> and yes  
> thank you xD  
> you can hate him and the ship if you'd like, but please don't hate it on here okay?  
> this is a safe place please <3

He chuckles as you squirm against him, pulling away slightly to wipe your tears from your face and stare into your eyes.

"Tho you really will?"

Was he just not there during that entire melt down?

"Um..yes?..The ring is on my finger Sollux if you're having second thoughts then too bad you're stuck with me until death and that's all on you if you change  your mind."

He frowns holding your face in both hands as he stares at you seriously.

"KK. I would rather die, then have to live my dayth knowing I let you go..and thomeone elthe got you."

You blush softly but huff, licking his nose as you grin.

"Well I suppose that's good. Until you see the error in your ways of picking me to be your eternity."

You laugh and as you snuggle up to him him motions at your hand, his arms wrapped tight around you, holding you close as if the water is going to wash you away from him if he even thinks of letting you go.

"Huh? Oh! Yea I found this olive shell, in mint condition might I add." 

You smirk proudly as you offer it up to him and he analyzes it closely, making those damn 'hmm' sounds as he messes with it.

Then, he pulls out a chain, not just any chain, a chain from a necklace Kankri gave you, before he became what  he is now.

He laces it through the holes and puts it on you, smiling softly in adoration at you.

"KK?"

You stare at it for a while before acknowledging he's trying to get your attention and you look at him, giving him what's asking for.

"I know very well, you and Kankri don't have thuch a great relationthhip anymore...but.."

You raise and eyebrow, where the hell was this loser going with this 'but'

"But?.." you ask softly, trying to keep an open mind about what he's about to say to you

"I think we thould go thee him.."

You jump back shoving at him slightly 

"WHAT?! NO! FUCK NO! WHY WOULD I EVEN..HOW COULD YOU EVEN?! SOLLUX CAPTOR ARE YOU ON DRUGS?"

He sighs gripping you tightly in his chest, smoothing your hair as he kisses your head.

"Hey...thhhh......heth different now...I thwear to you, ath creepy ath it may thound, heth actually dating Cronuth now..and he ith a completely changed perthon..jutht go thee him..hm?"

You sigh, Cronus practically raised Sollux after Mituna's accident, his dad was always off at work, and with Dualscar always hooking up with Eridan on his ship, Cronus had the place to himself.

He took Sollux in and even though he's made out to be this sex addicting douche bag, he's really truly not.

He's just lonely and sad and in need of a friend.

Strange he found that in Kankri of all people, but if Sollux thinks you'll be okay, that's all that matters.

"Alright..I'm trusting you...we can go see him.."

He grins at you and nods licking you and kissing you.

"I'll call Cronuth in the morning."  he purrs 


	20. Unexpected Friends

You stare out the window shaking in your sweater as you curl in a ball in the seat.

Sollux glancing at you and gently rubbing your thigh as he drives down the road.

You can feel the anxiety overwhelming you, you want to throw up. How could you have ever agreed to doing this?

Kankri is not someone you can handle. Not now, maybe not ever. You know you need to put things in the past.

That the past is just that and you need to move on from it. 

It can't effect the rest of your life, yet it has so far.

You snap back to reality the second you pull into the driveway and the familiar dread you always felt a few years back is all but unfamiliar as it swallows you up.

Trembling limbs barely allow you to move and Sollux has to physically get you out and help you to the door, knocking a few times and the door swings open.

Your eyes widen as you look up, a half grin with sharp teeth meeting your gaze, the tall muscular figure leaning on the door frame as he clacks his tongue.

Cronus Ampora in all his beyond gorgeous glory stands before you, his feathery fins frilled and wiggling at the site of Sollux.

"Hey babe!" he laughs and sollux practically tackles him to the floor, your lovers eyes filled with childlike wonder as he laughs and purrs.

You stand awkwardly as the swimmers bodied greaser lays on the floor chuckling and holding your entire world close to him.

Kankri stepping out of the kitchen to see who's there, in one of Cronus' sweaters, and you both just stare at each other.

You can feel your blood rise yet turn to ice, your heart pounding in your ears as  you frantically look at Sollux, letting out a pathetic whimper but he can't hear you over the shared purrs between him and the older fish.

Kankri steps towards you and all you can do is run.

Run out of the house, stumbling on the way as you race out of the house, through the yard and down the street, tears running down your face as you frantically wipe at your eyes.

You run until your chest aches and your body screams for you to stop but you can't, you won't, you don't know where you're going and you frankly don't care.

Sollux was busy with Cronus, how could you think he'd be able to keep you safe when Cronus Ampora is around.

How could you think this was a good idea.

You find yourself collapsing on a doorstep panting heavily, and you knock frantically, the place feels familiar, the large doorway, the creepy old fence with spikes on the end.

The statues and the fountains, and you stiffen, you remember where you are and how DARE your legs drag you here.

You look for a place to hide but it's too late, the door opens slowly and you stand petrified your head tilted farther back than it was when you looked at Cronus and your ears lower as you peer straight in the painted face of a certain skeleton clown.

However he wasn't in his usual outfit, he was clearly busy, the fact he's standing in boxers the only hint he was either going to bed or something far from it.

His tatted up and pierced body standing before as he awkwardly steps back from the door and he purrs to you pointing down the hall way, then flicking his hand to the left and you nod, awkwardly making your way down the hall into the bedroom.

The second you open the door though you're racing through it and straight into the chest of the Grand Highblood himself, sobbing into him as he jumps but chuckles and soothingly pets you.

His voodoos poking into your mind as he searches for what could be such a trouble to you that you race into his house this late at night, he cradles you close to him as he waits for you to calm down.

"I'll tell you what little cherry motherfucker. How about we have them come over, alright?" and your eyes widen staring at him your face pleading him to not let kankri come.

"Do you really think i will let a brother hurt you?" and you think this over for a long time before nodding and you shove all up into him frantic for the soothing feeling of his voodoos easing your mind, Kurloz calling Cronus over and you sit in Highblood's lap, shaking like a leaf as Kurloz joins beside you snuggling his daddy as he pets you reassuringly.


End file.
